


Water Shock

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Water Shock

For months now you tried to get Thranduil to crack a smile even a laugh, but you got nothing, not even a smirk, tapping your fingers on the table you tried to think of the perfect prank to get Thranduil laughing. 

Thinking back to the old ones you had done nothing had worked, the grapes in the wine glass didn't work in fact Thranduil didn't speak to you for a day after that one, the fake spider cost you a night in the dungeon and you didn't even want to think about the time you dressed as a dwarf, Thranduil nearly killed you when you jumped out of the wardrobe.   
You had gone around and spoke to everyone who was close to the king, to see what made him laugh, but everyone told you not to bother, the king hadn't laughed in years and with your stubborn human nature you wanted to get him laughing, in any way possible. 

Watching Thranduil leaving the bedroom he walked over to you, and kissed you on the forehead making you smile, "I'll see you tonight love" his velvet voice said as you merely hummed as he left for his duties, turning you watched him leave the room and then it hit you the perfect idea and if you could pull this off it would go down in history. 

....

Walking through his kingdom Thranduil was slowly checking off his to-do list, he had already new plants for the royal gardens, the summer wines where ordered and now he was on his way to the kitchens to see what was needed for the feast when he heard giggling coming from on the of the guard in front of him, raising an eyebrow Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the guard who shut up immediately. 

"What is so funny?" Thranduil asked.

"Noth.... Nothing my lord" the guard said. 

Staring at the guard Thranduil noticed he kept looking behind him, turning around Thranduil saw no one, turning back to the guard Thranduil narrowed his eyes again and walked off to the kitchens, feeling a little confused. 

Continuing his day, everywhere he went laughed followed and it was slowly getting on his last nerves, the last thing Thranduil had to do was go to the dam and open it up to allow the waterfalls to flow through his kingdom again, turning the corner Thranduil came to a halt watching the scene in front of him, smirking to himself he silently made his way up to the lever that would release the water.

....

Standing at the bottom of the waterfall you were currently talking to the lever guard who was giggling at your current appearance, you were dressed head to toe as Thranduil, you even had sticks and berries in your hair to match his crown, you were explaining how you had a copy of his to-do list, and you were trying to get inside his mind to see what will make him laugh, when you stopped at the sudden sound of rushing water, looking up your mouth dropped open as you and the guard were suddenly soaked with the freezing cold water, coughing some of the water up you stood there in shock looking up at the lever to see Thranduil standing there doubled over laughing. 

Looking down at you in your shock Thranduil couldn't help but laugh, you hair was stuck to your face, and even the guard was a sight to see feeling the water in his eyes Thranduil whipped the tears of joy from his face, it was one of the funniest things he had ever seen, making him laugh even harder, not noticing you climbing the stairs towards him, as the kings laughter filled the air of Mirkwood.


End file.
